Little Encounters
by iwha
Summary: "The people we meet and the things we do can change our fate, no matter how slight and insignificant it may seem" - Ichihara Yuuko from xXxHoLic. AU/Modern/One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except my OC Uzumaki Kousuke ftw!**_

**A/N:** It's my first time writing a fic in Naruto, so bear with me if the characters are a wee bit OOC. It's been almost 2 years since I've read Naruto, and I don't trust what I know so I just chose the safe route of making this AU. So I open the curtains and thus our story begins.

* * *

'_**Close your eyes, and run'**_

So she did, as fast as she can, feeling the cold rush of the autumn wind as she passes by. She knows where she wants to go. There's no limit. She grinned in excitement, so she kept running.

* * *

He calmly looks over his wrist-watch, although he felt jittery and anxious inside. His watch says 4 O'clock, and then he looks up at the flight schedules in front of him. He then searches over the country _'Japan' _and when he saw it and the scheduled time he finally grinned, and then glanced over his travel bag. He thanks whoever's up there that he's on time.

* * *

She gripped tighter the big poster she created last night in her hands. Even though it took her up all night, and she's sure that it's not good, she's confident that it'll do its job. He'll know her. She just can't wait. When she sees him, she'll hug him so tight that he'll turn blue.

* * *

"Are you excited to go back to good ol' Japan?"

A friendly flight stewardess asked him as soon as he stepped inside the plane. He gave her a sincere smile and nodded. He then asked another flight stewardess on where his seat is, showing her his plane ticket. The stewardess smiled at him and showed him his seat. As soon as he got there, he murmured a soft thank you to her.

* * *

She frowned in slight irritation when she can't seem to see him through the thick crowd.

'_Why does the airport have so many freakishly tall people anyway? Is there some sort of congregation or something?'_

But she just kept it to herself lest she start a fight. And she's not here to start a fight, no way; she's here to pick him up.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Kousuke. What's your name?"

He took a quick glance at his seatmate and smiled slightly, he then closed the book he was reading a while ago and shook the older man's hand.

"I'm Namikaze Minato. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san"

"Japanese! Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to explain the name arrangement thing!"

The young man, Namikaze Minato, grinned as he listened to his seatmate's funny rants. Looks like his flight won't be boring after all.

* * *

She looks at her left and then at the right, but still no sign of him, and she had already put up her poster too. She sighed, a bit dejected, but nevertheless she won't give up now.

"Kushina!"

She perked up when she heard a very familiar voice calling out her name. She turned around and grinned, waving both her hands with her poster.

"Nii-san!"

* * *

"So this is where we part huh, Minato-kun"

Younger man nodded albeit a bit reluctant. The older man sighed in defeat but nevertheless flashed the younger man an infectious grin. Minato couldn't help but grin back. Despite the short time that they've known each other, they became good friends.

"Hai, but maybe we might see each other again. Who knows?"

"Yeah! When we see each other again, I'd totally introduce my sister to you. But no funny business okay, even though she's an Amazon, she's still my sister."

"I'll decide when that happens"

The older man laughed out loud but not before grinning widely as he spotted his baby sister from the crowd.

"Kushina!"

He then turned his head towards his new friend.

"Well, this is where I go, my friend. See ya next time"

"Yeah, next time"

The two men then walked on different directions. Kousuke greeted his sister enthusiastically, joking around about her self-made poster. Meanwhile, Minato greeted his uncle with a warm smile, the older man welcoming him home with a pat on his head, ruffling it a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Kousuke's age here is early to mid 20's, Kushina and Minato's are in their late teens.


End file.
